Torn
by Jade Starr
Summary: A sad fic where Pietro's changed too much, leaving Rogue torn (incomplete Rietro)


Torn By:Jade Starr  
  
A nineteen-year-old Rogue sat there looking down at the eighteen-month-old baby in her pink bassinet, as she rested peacefully. Rogue quietly ran a hand down the baby's tender head, caressing her silver, auburn-streaked locks; she rested her hand on the baby's back, thinking about the baby's Father, Pietro Maximoff. He had left after he found out about her infidelity, not that it happened by choice. All in all she let him believe what he wanted, -that she cheated on him, which she didn't- setting them both free from a romance that was destined to never happen. He wasn't the same anymore. His father corrupted him. She became pregnant and assumed it belonged to the man who raped her. It didn't matter though because he left before the babies were born. That's right, babies. Rogue gave birth to twins. Since it was genetic, they got it from their father. This fact alone proved her wrong because twins don't run in her family. She and Kurt, whom were both Mystique's children, were a year apart. In fact the only twins she knew were Pietro and Wanda. Pietro disappeared leaving her in Bayville, New York, now in Los Angeles, California.  
  
/He couldn't seem to want to get away from me fast enough/ she pondered.  
  
Wanda went after him to avenge him for hurting her dear friend, Rogue. Lance had tracked down Wanda, not wanting her to do something stupid. Lance knew he had to prevent her from killing her twin, and his best friend; although Rogue knew after happened, and the way he treated her, the only thing that kept Avalanche from hurting the Speed Demon was her. Rogue didn't know why she protested, why she couldn't forget him, but she at the time she just wasn't ready to let go of what they had and her memories of him yet. She wasn't even sure she was ready to let go now. Lance and Wanda ended up moving in together and hadn't come back from Los Angeles in a year. Wanda left a half a year after her niece and nephew were born, staying to help Rogue. Once the children were a half a year old, she went to go kill her brother and Lance followed trying to talk her out of it. Lance gave up on the revenge and even made up with him, as Wanda did eventually.  
  
/They make such a good couple. Both crazy and troublesome, and totally in love, though they are just now admitting it/, she reflected. Another thought crossed her mind, this one much sadder.  
  
/When did the love in the relationship with Pietro drift away? / She mentally questioned. She already knew tha answer.  
  
/When he chose his father over mine and condoned the killing of Professor Xavier/, her own voice answered in her head.  
  
Lance and Wanda didn't like leaving her alone, but she didn't want to pull them away from their paradise. She spoke to them often though, and the children came up, the happy couple inquiring about them. The babies' father came up also. Lance and Wanda found him and after much begging and a couple of death threats, they agreed to never bring Rogue up or ever mention the children. She wouldn't know what to do if he ever came back into their lives. Into hers. As much as she could try to deny the children were his you could tell just by looking at the babies whose they were was. The little girl and boy both had pale skin, much like Rogue's. And her father's. The thing that seemed to give it away was the wispy mop of silvery hair atop both their heads. Maria's was laced with an auburn color. The baby stirred under Rogue's hand. She could see the tears welling in her haunting emerald sapphire speckled eyes, and she instinctively picked up the toddler. Trying to sooth the fussy baby, mentally kicking herself for waking her up. The last thing she needed was for her to wake up her twin brother Peter, who was sleeping in the blue bassinet next to her.  
  
"It's okay, Maria", Rogue cooed attempting to pacify the baby. She turned on the radio to some light music, hoping to god that the music didn't wake the other silver-haired child. He may look like an angel when he was asleep but when he was awake his was a regular handful.  
  
/Just like his father/ Rogue thought logically.  
  
She knew she would have her hands full with these two. She found Logan who still visited with her, and he took her back to the old institute, to give her a checkup, since the probability of her giving birth to a mutant was high. Rogue at the time still thinking the father of her baby was the man that raped her. What she found out shocked her blood cold. Logan gave her a checkup during her pregnancy and told her that she was having twins, one boy one girl, both with exceptionally fast heartbeats. He raised an eyebrow but didn't press the issue. Logan knew and accepted who the father of her twins was. She knew with Maximoff blood in them, plus her own fiery habits, she was going to have the most stubborn hotheaded children ever. Logan was now in charge of, the institute and everyone had gone his or her separate ways. The Brotherhood joined with the X-Men against Magneto, lived within the Institute. Everyone except for Pietro who refused to side against his father. He became more like his father with age and that was one of the reasons she made the decision she made. Rogue had been torn with right and wrong but felt that not being with him was the best choice. Although she wondered about him she never bothered to look him up.  
  
/It's not like he eva' bothered ta' look me up/ Rogue mused.  
  
Rogue hummed to Natalie Imbruglia's Torn as she sat in the wooden rocking chair that Logan built for her when he found out about her pregnancy. He was like a father to her. Especially after All of the X-Men were on their own after Magneto killed the professor, and Mystique killed Magneto. Mystique may have hated Xavier but he raised both her children, and for that she owed him dearly, and he'd spared her so for that she owed him her life.  
  
Maria slowly went to sleep again in her mother's arms, listening to the sweet sound of Rogue's voice as she sung the song aloud. This allowed Rogue's attention to turn back to the man that gave her these babies. He even named them though he doesn't know it. They used to talk about it when they were younger. He wanted to marry her once the war was over. If they had a boy they would name it Peter, like her nickname for him, Piety. The other name was Maria for a girl, taken from her real name, Marie. The thought of the way he said her real name made her shiver. She remembered the way it all started and how well this song applied to her relationship with Pietro:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Flashback  
  
Rogue had just gotten to the brotherhood house and was upstairs showering after she unpacked her stuff. She walked into her room to find a devastatingly handsome man sitting on her bed reading a Playboy.  
  
/That's exactly what he looks like, a playboy/, Rogue thought as her eyes narrowed up at the young teen lounging in her bed.  
  
/But a cute one/, her inner thoughts seemed to whisper mockingly in her ears.  
  
Rogue pushed her thoughts away and concentrated on the silver-haired boy who put his magazine on the dresser, and was now standing way too close. Rogue stepped back wondering how he did that.  
  
"HiamPietro,I'moneofthenewbrotherhoodmembers.What'syourmnamebabe,andhowlong youbeenlivinghere?"  
  
Rogue looked at him bewildered and asked if he had pure sugar for breakfast. He laughed and for a minute Rogue forgot why she was mad, until she realized she was standing in her room, in a towel with a stranger.  
  
/At least he's a cute one./  
  
"What the HELL do ya' think Yar' are doin' in MAH bedroom", she asked her slow southern drawl thick, not bothering to introduce herself, or even answer his questions. Rogue knew despite her anger she was blushing slightly, due to the fact that he kept getting closer till he almost touched her. She could see just how bright those sapphire blue eyes were as they twinkled with mischief.  
  
/Get a hold of yourself/ she tried to calm herself, her thoughts and feelings running wild. She'd never felt like this before. Because she didn't have her usual Gothic Makeup, he could see her blush, and by the smirk on his face he enjoyed seeing her fluster. She struggled to keep her composure.  
  
/Don't even wanna' know what's goin' through his head/ Rogue mused, subconsciously pulling the towel closer. Inside her head it was almost as if her inner self was challenging her. Or trying to make her go insane, because this was the next thing to pop into her mind.  
  
/The same thing you have in yours, how hot the person in front of them is and how much you'd like him to be pressing his warm, moist lips and inserting hot searching tongue into your mouth as he does the same with his.\Shut up! Rogue mentally screamed stopping the voice  
  
/But still he is cute/ a voice in her head pointed out.  
  
The hottie before her held out his hand and told her in a voice she could only describe as arrogant.  
  
/and maybe sexy/ her inner conscious taunted. She ignored it and tried to focus on his words and not the urge to pin him right there on the bed and making those thoughts in her head a reality.  
  
/ha! The voice in her head cried. /About time you admitted it/  
  
The boy's introduction pulled her away from the conversation she was having with herself.  
  
"I'm THE Pietro Maximoff the Son of Magneto. And you pretty girl, are in my room, so I suggest you leave," he replied condescendingly, offering his bare hand, unsuspectingly.  
  
Rogue looked up at the boy stepping closer despite the fact that she could kill him. At this point she didn't care.  
  
"You are the most self-centered person I've ever met. I don't give a damn if you're the queen of friggin' England; this is my room so get the hell out. He left her his hand elevated for her to grasp. It was the perfect opportunity to get him to comprehend just who she was. She raised her hand and took his hand, not caring if he got absorbed. She felt his thoughts invading her body. Quickly, Rogue pulled her hand away and watched him drop. She smiled as she saw his thoughts on her, not that she needed to judge by his close proximity early. The thoughts just seemed to sum it all up. She blushed as she came upon he thought she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen, along with some very detailed descriptions of her body.  
  
Rogue tried out his power wanting to see what it was. She realized he had super speed.  
  
/Explains why he talks so damned fast. It's like speed-reading only without the actual reading./ She deliberated.  
  
Picked him up and placed his sleeping body on the bed of a room next to hers. She began moving his possessions also. Assuming it was the last of his belongings, she began to undress not bothering to lock the door presuming he'd be out for a while. She presumed wrong because since his speed is in his whole body, including his metabolism, he healed faster. She had just finished putting on all of her Goth Makeup, when the powers slowly let up. Rogue stood their contemplating the boy who stood before her not long ago and smiled to herself. She pictured his smiling face. Irritating but cute. He *accidentally* stormed into her room while she was looking for a shirt. She turned around startled when she heard him burst into her room asking what the hell she did, but stopped and stared at her. She really was beautiful, and coming from him that did mean a great deal, since he had been with many women been in his short sixteen-year old life. Of course, he'd never *been with* a woman, At least not in that sense of the word, though he often boasted he had. He may have gotten far but never actually gone *all the way*. But he knew one thing,  
  
\ He wanted her to be his first\  
  
"What tha' HELL are you doin back in mah room. Don't you get it through you thick self centered, self-absorbed, self-important self-satisfied, condescending overconfident egotistical conceited, bigheaded, arrogant, egotistical, ." Rogue rambled but he cut her off.  
  
"You said egotistical twice and you forgot, 'Dashing' and 'Handsome'. Besides I'm her for this." He leaned past her pressing his chest into hers, feeling the warmth at her breasts push into his pecs. He had to resist the urge to pull her onto the bed and take her right there. Instead, he grabbed his magazine from the dresser she had been searching for a shirt at. He looked at her wryly and then gave her a glance over her body. You should pose for the cover; I could just see the caption. 'Gothic Girls Gone Wild' "he replied smirking, referring to the makeup." Rogue who had forgotten her partial nudity -again-, looked down and realized that she was naked, save for her bra and panties. She reached up and using the last of his speed she slapped him before he could dodge it. He crumpled to the floor and Rogue picked him up, careful not to touch his skin. This time she just heaved him out the door and slammed it shut.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Maria shifting in Rogue's arms dragged her from the memory of the past. Things had changed so much. Too much. Rogue could only question. Where was the man I loved? Was he gone forever? Rogue contemplated these thoughts as she kissed her children goodnight. Their children and the only link she had to her first love, and so far her only. She couldn't seem to find the spark he had in anyone else. The problem was, she hadn't been able to see the spark in him anymore.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's all for now, but theirs more to come if you would please review. I want at least five reviews before I post the next chapter I've already started. Please check out my other work, spank you, and fellow authors KUTGW. (Keep up the good work.) 


End file.
